Eye of the Samurai Gun
by The Wilky Bar Kid
Summary: A young woman has been kidnapped and her father murdered. During the kidnapping she is rescued by a mysterious man in black with only one eye - the Samurai Gun.


Myung walked through the dimly lit streets of the small hamlet in which she lived still wearing her blue Kimono. There were only a few dozen homes, the odd shop and a single tavern where she worked as a barmaid despite her father's objections but even he had to accept her help following his accident in the nearby mill. Now he was unable to work and Myung was the only bread winner in the family. She used her young and feminine charm to great effect as she earned tips off the patrons at the bar many of whom were simply passing through.

This particular night was different to most. Her mind was elsewhere. She was worrying deeply for father's health which had deteriorated lately due to stress. Despite her work in the bar they were getting pressure from their landowner Kanzaki, who had ties to the Shogun Preservation Bureau, to pay rent that he was owed from the time that her father was out of work. He had come around to their home that morning demanding final payment soon or he would take it in trade although he didn't specify what that meant and that's what worried Myung the most. She feared for her father's life.

Although she left work late she rarely had anything to fear in the quiet and sleepy town. Everyone knew everyone and there was a sense of security in that. Even the travellers who came through were rarely an issue since most of them were too drunk by this time to cause a problem and yet tonight she could have sworn that on at least two occasions on her way home she had heard someone scuttle behind her but when she turned to look there would be no one there. She picked up her pace stopping short of running. Finally she reached her home. There were no lights from inside and as soon as she opened the door she searched for a candle in the darkness.

Suddenly she tripped over something on the floor. She landed flat on her face and her eyes watered from hitting her nose. She turned over and began to feel around on the floor. Her hands had made contact with what she had tripped over. It was her father's body.

"Father!" she cried as she put his hands on him. She gasped in horror as she felt a sword protruding from his back.

She burst out of the house screaming. As she went through the door she felt someone grab her from behind. The man placed his hand over her mouth silencing her screams as he dragged her behind the house. She felt a rag being forced into her mouth and a hood placed over her head. Unable to scream or call for help she was powerless as the man tied her hands behind her back and proceeded to drag her off into the forest.

It was about an hour later and she found herself laying on the ground. The hood was ripped off her head and she struggled to focus her eyes at the man standing over her. Gradually she recognised the features of Kanzaki, her landlord. He looked down at her body and Myung could almost feel his lust filled eyes examining her features.

"I told you that if you couldn't pay i'd take it in trade" he said smiling menacingly.

Still gagged and tied she could do little as he kneeled down next to her and stared into her terrified eyes taking a perverse pleasure out of her suffering. He run his fingers over her hair and she winced in disgust as he he feigned affection towards her.

"There, there," he chanted. "Don't worry my dear. It will all be over soon."

His fingers moved down her face. For Myung it was like five hot pokers being branded onto her cheek. He watched his fingers move down her neck and began to pull on her Kimono each disgustingly gentle tug revealed more and more of her upper body.

There was a snapping sound ringing out from the darkened forest. Kanzaki jumped to his feet and pulled out a small revelover aiming at the direction of the sound.

"Who's there?!" he bellowed. "Who the fuck's there?!"

The gagged Myung tried to scream as much as she could in the hope of attracting help but only produced a muffled wailing sound.

"Shut up bitch!" he snarled kicking her in the chest.

Myung remained silent as Kanzaki cautiously stepped forward towards the trees holding his revolver outstretched in his right hand. Writhing in pain Myung only heard the gun shot ring out through the night.

"Aaaarrrrrgggghhhh!" Kanzaki's voice rang out as he fell to the floor next to her. She looked over at him screaming in pain and clutching his mangled right hand which was oozing with blood from a terrible wound in his palm that could have only been made by a fragmentation round.

The bushes rustled again and Myung looked over to see a man in black wearing a helmet standing before them He looked down at the scene with just one eye glaring through his dark helmet. The eye glanced over it's victim before looking at Myung. Myung looked into it and felt a strange connection. Something she'd never experienced before from someone other than her father. It wasn't fear but rather it was comfort. She couldn't explain it but despite the man's somewhat menacing appearance she knew she was safe.

The eye then glanced back over to Kanzaki. Kanzaki was desperately trying to crawl towards the gun he had dropped. The man in black walked over to it and put his foot onto the revolver when Kanzaki's left hand was only inches away. Kanzaki looked up as the man in black held up his gun, a new model repeater, to Kanzaki's head. Kanzaki knew who the assassin was but had no time speak it. Another gunshot rang out through the night as the bullet ripped through Kanzaki's brain. His dead body slumped to the floor laying in a pool of dark red blood.

Myung looked on unable to cry anymore. The man turned back towards her. He kneeled down next to her in a similar fashion to Kanzaki just a few moments earlier. But this time she didn't mind his eye staring at her. It wasn't looking at her body but rather her own two eyes. She looked into the space where it sat in the helmet and she could have sworn that there was a concealed tear inside.

The man in black took out a knife from his boot and reached around her back to very gently cut the rope on her wrists. Freed, she reached up and removed the gag from her mouth. The man in black still stood there silently and motionless like a dark ghost.

"W-Who are you?" she whimpered. The man in black paused before he answered.

"I'm the Samurai Gun."

She couldn't take it anymore and she passed out. The Samurai Gun reached underneath her and picked her up.

Myung awoke a short while later. She found herself laying on a chair in an empty bar not too dissimilar to the one where she worked. She looked around for someone but only heared the purring of a small cat curled up next to her. The cat awoke as she stirred on the chair and it yawned heavily before looking sleepily at who had disturbed it.

"Ichimatsu!" a woman's voice called out. "Leave the girl alone. Come here." The slender and attractive woman walked up to Myung and sat next to her with a small cup of water. "Here" she said. "Drink this! "Myung felt an overwhelming thirst no doubt from all the crying. She drank the water in one good gulp.

"Thank you" said Myung.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Myung...Myung Umezu."

"Hello Myung" said the woman. "My name is Kurenai. A friend of mine has asked me to look after you."

"I-Is that the man with one eye?"

"Yes" replied Kurenai. Kurenai looked down at Myung. She was indeed very beautiful but she knew the Samurai Gun number seven would not have gone to this much trouble for just any attractive young girl. She knew that this particular girl reminded him of someone. She had asked him when he delivered her to the tavern but he had stayed annoyingly silent.

Perhaps it was a story for another time?

THE END.


End file.
